A Sadie Valentine
by CanesFanCatty
Summary: A one chapter story about Sadie and Ben's Valentine's Day, my first fanfiction. Please read and review!


**a/n: so this is my first fanfiction ever so it probobly sucks, but that's okay lol. if yall could just please let me know how it sounds and give me some feedback so i can improve if i write anymore, that would be great! thanks! oh and here's my disclaimer:i don't own naturally, sadie or anything associated with it. thanks for reading!**

"Hey Red." I heard a very familiar voice come up behind me as I was standing at my locker. I turned around to great Ben.

"Hey Ben, how's it going?" I responded smiling up at him.

"Really good now." He said smiling back at me. "So…"

"So?" I responded.

"Um, I was just wondering if you had any plans…" He said nervously, and I looked at him confused. So he added: "You know, for Valentine's Day?"

"Oh." I said, feeling my face turn pink. I couldn't help but to smile shyly. "No, I don't have any plans."

"Cool." Ben said. "So we should hang out then. Go to dinner maybe or something." It's a rare occasion that I get to hear Ben Harrison nervous. But I was very happy.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" I say smiling. I tend to smile a lot when I'm around him.

"Okay." He sounded relieved. "So I'll call you tonight with the details then?"

"Alright." I said smiling a lot.

"I guess I'll talk to you tonight, Red." Ben said, leaning down and kissing me on my cheek. I know my face definitely matches my nickname right about now. He backed up, looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes and saying, "Chimo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Margaret!" I said enthusiastically to my best friend at lunch time as I sat down next to her at the lunch table.

"Hey Sade." She responded back to me. "You seem happy. What's up?"

"Ohhh… Nothing. Just a certain someone asked me to hang out on Valentine's Day, that's all!" I squealed.

"Awwww, that's so sweet!" She said giggling. "What are you gonna do?"

"Not sure, maybe dinner. He's calling me tonight to finalize the plans!" I said. I am so excited!

"That's great!" Margaret replied. "And remember to refer to your personal fashion consultant. I'll be glad to help you get ready if you need it."

"Oh thank you. I have no idea what I'm gonna wear!" She says.

"That is definitely where I come in, I'll come home after school with you Wednesday to help." She says excitedly.

"Thanks!" I say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello." I answered my phone on Tuesday night, the day before Valentine's Day. For once I actually had a reason to be excited for this usually depressing holiday.

"Hey Red." My heart started beating faster as I heard Ben's voice on the phone. He sounded upset though.

"Hey Ben. You okay?" I asked him.

"Not really." He said, making me concerned.

"What's up?"

"I have some bad news… About tomorrow." He said quietly.

"What? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah… But I can't go out with you tomorrow." He blurted out quickly. I felt my heart sink.

"What? How come?" I asked him.

"Well apparently my aunt and uncle are coming in to town and my dad is going out to eat with them… Don't ask me why, it's Valentine's Day. So he just told me today that I had to baby sit my little 3 year old cousin tomorrow so he could go out!" He said angrily.

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes. What does he think, that I don't have enough of a life to have plans on Valentine's Day? I mean he could've at least told me before today!" He sounded so mad. And I don't blame him either.

"I'm sorry, Ben!" I tried to comfort him because he was so upset.

"Sorry for you, Red." He said to me. "But hey, if you want to come over or something… I know it'll be a little boring, but I mean at least maybe we could still be together…" He said apologetically.

"Okay." I responded, glad to spend any time with him that I could.

"Cool." He said. "So I'll see you tomorrow then. How about you could come to my house around 5:00."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I said, then added stupidly, "Actually I guess I'll see you at school first, but I'll see you again tomorrow night so" I rambled.

"Can't wait to see you, Red." Ben said sweetly before saying goodnight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry that your plans were changed, Sade." Margaret said as we entered my house Wednesday after school.

"That's okay. I'm still just really glad I get to hang out with him… Even if it is with a three year old running around." I said walking up to my room.

So Margaret picks out an outfit for me and helps me curl my hair and put some makeup on. I wear some black pants with a light blue tank top and darker blue fitted blazer.

"Thanks so much, Margaret! I don't know what I would do without you!" I said apreciatively. "And especially on Valentine's Day."

"No problem. It's not like I have any big plans anyway. Just going over to Rain's house to watch movies since neither one of us has a date or anything." She says.

"Yeah, well thank you!" I said.

"You look so pretty!" She said looking at me once her work was done. "And just in time, you better head over to Ben's."

"Yeah." I said nervously.

"Have fun!" She said and hugged me.

"Thank you!" I said and me and Margaret left my house at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived at Ben's house and knocked on his door. I don't know why I am nervous, but I am. I guess just because I like him so much. The door opens and Ben invites me into his house. He looks so cute! But then again he always looks cute.

"Hey. Happy Valentine's Day." He greeted me.

"Hey Ben, you too!" I said smiling at him.

"You look…" He said confidently. "Really beautiful."

"Thank you." I said, and added a little cautiously, "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Yeah I know." He said just as smug as ever and he smiled his really cute smile at me. Just then a little girl ran by him and he ran after her, grabbed her, and picked her up. She was adorable. "This is my cousin Lily."

"Hi Lily, I'm Sadie." I say, and she says hi back to me in high-pitched voice.

Me and Ben played several games with Lily and wondered how someone so little could have so much energy. When it was finally time for her to go to bed at 7:30, we were both really tired. We tucked her into her bed, and Ben told me to stay in the living room for a few minutes, and he slipped into the kitchen.

"Okay, c'mere." Ben summoned over to the kitchen door, and stepped behind me and put his hands over my eyes. I felt like I was just going to melt when he touched me. He led me into the kitchen and uncovered my eyes. I looked around to see a table with a candle on it and a great looking meal. I smiled widely.

"Aww." Was all I could say.

"So I know it's pretty corny, especially for me, but I felt really bad about canceling on you, and I figured you'd like it… So" I interrupted him by throwing my arms around him and hugging him. He put his hands around my back and embraced me in his hug.

"Thanks, Ben." I said.

"You're welcome." He responded to me.

We sat and ate dinner and talked for a while, and it was really nice. I really enjoyed spending time alone with him. When we were done eating we exchanged Valentine cards, and he said he had something else for me. I panicked, because I didn't get him a real present, just a Valentine card. I didn't know I was supposed to get him something!

"Close your eyes." He told me. So I closed my eyes, and suddenly I felt his lips against mine, and he put his arms around me. He pulled away smiling, and decided to continue since I was smiling too. I put my hands behind his neck, and we kissed for a minute. Finally, he pulled away and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Sadie Hawthorne."

**so, how was it? hopefully not too awful... well, please leave a review! thankies**


End file.
